Household organic waste makes up a considerable percentage of total waste. This waste is typically thrown out with the rest of the garbage, requiring transport and space in dumps. Such waste is occasionally used for the purposes of producing compost, saving the transport and space requirements, as well as providing a source of rich soil. Hence improved system and methods for combined biogas and fertilizer production from such waste organic waste shall entail an environmental benefit.
Previous attempts include method and device, disclosed in international patent application PCT/ES2010/070120, publication number WO/2010/100309, used for the recycling and exploitation of biodegradable domestic waste produced in the dwellings of a community, by means of prefabricated biogas-production plants, in order to produce electricity and fertilizer and to heat water. The waste is ground in a grinder provided in the kitchen sinks and is conveyed, by means of a network separate from the sewage network, to a biogas-production plant formed by digesters, where biogas is produced by means of anaerobic digestion.
Yet previous attempts include method and device, disclosed in US2010/233778, for generating biogas from organic materials having a biogas reactor which has a charging chamber for being charged with the organic materials and a backflow channel for an at least partial discharge of the organic materials from the biogas reactor. According to US2010/233778 the biogas reactor in addition has at least one intermediate chamber, the charging chambers of which form at least one intermediate chamber and the backflow channel form in this sequence sections of a flow path through which flow can pass in only one direction for the organic materials, two sequentially following sections respectively forming a rising flow path in one case and a falling flow path in the other.
It is further believed that the current state of the art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,552 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,339; European patent EP0045114; Chinese patents and utility models CN201575295, CN201400673, CN201915092 and CN202576409, as well as by international patent applications having publication numbers WO2011133023 and WO2012153256.